Heirs and Heirresses
by Tamago No Hana
Summary: Jan Di and Gu Jun Pyo went to Madrid for their honeymoon. When they returned home, a surprise awaited. It also seems that the blessing has happened to their best friends Ga Eul and Yi Jung as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Yalls! I decided it would be a great thing if I focused on something I just recently saw.**

**So, I decided to make this story. **

**Hope you enjoy and please review.  
><strong>

**Characters aren't mine, just the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Geum Jan Di<strong>

Geum Jan Di leaned at the doorway. She was dizzy, nauseous, and tired. Forcing herself to not heave her lunch, she lay down on the bed.

_Go to sleep_, she thought to herself. Whenever she felt sick, she always slept it off.

She closed her eyes and thought of dreamy places and tried to relax. It worked for a little but then a sudden wave of vertigo came across her and she felt terribly dizzy which made the nausea even worse. She could no longer help it.

The bathroom door flew open and she emptied her stomach.

Feeling much better than before, she brushed her teeth and went back to bed.

Instantly she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Jan Di's dream was wonderful. <em>

_She was sitting on a plaid yellow basket under an apple tree in the arms of Gu Jun Pyo. _

_She was laughing and singing and dancing around. It was magnificent._

_She heard the laughter of a little boy that had the same curls as Gu Jun Pyo and looked very much like him. _

_The little boy called her "Momma" and she was tickling him until he was crying from laughter. _

_The scene then shifted from daytime to nighttime and Jan Di was in a large blue room with constellations and planets hanging from the ceiling. _

_She was tucking the little boy in bed, pulling the blankets under his chin. "Goodnight," she said, smiling with pride and love. _

* * *

><p>Jan Di got up and immediately felt sick again. She thought she'd feel better once she got some rest but it felt just as bad as before and possibly even worse.<p>

This time, she went straight to the bathroom and forced herself to throw it all up.

Just like before, she instantly felt better.

Instead of returning to bed, Jan Di went downstairs to go look for Jun Pyo.

"Jun Pyo?" she called out. "Are you here?"

She searched around the large house and when she couldn't find him, she assumed that he was out with the boys and she turned to go back to bed.

The moment she turned, she ran into something - or someone - jumped, and pulled back to see.

"Gu Jun Pyo! You scared me! I was looking for you," she exclaimed.

"I was in the pool," Jun Pyo stated looking quite proud.

Jan Di scoffed. "The _pool_?" She jabbed a finger at him. "Were you alone?"

Jun Pyo's expression shifted to defeat. "No," he muttered.

"Well then, once you can go to the pool all by yourself, then I'll give you some credit," Jan Di teased.

The next morning, Jan Di got up from the bed and threw up again. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She couldn't tell Gu Jun Pyo, he would force her to go to the doctors.

_It's probably just lack of rest and sleep_, she thought to herself.

After lunch, Jan Di noticed something really odd. Then her eyes widened. She'd missed her period.

_Uh Oh! I have to tell someone I can't just... UGH! _

She ran to her phone and called Ga Eul.

_"Hello?" _Ga Eul answered.

_"Ga Eul, I need to tell you something," _Jan Di was panicking.

"_Hmm?" _

_"I missed my period," _

Ga Eul didn't seem to be concerned. She seemed extremely happy actually.

_"Ga Eul, could you get me a test?"_ Jan Di asked.

Ga Eul agreed and about half an hour later she arrived at the house with a plastic bag in her hand.


	2. To the Stars

**Gu Jun Pyo**

There was a loud clatter from upstairs, squealing, and then whines. Gu Jun Pyo wondered what was happening now. Every time he left Geum Jan Di alone, she would always get into trouble whether it be with his mom or some gangsters, she's always in danger.

Upstairs, someone had knocked over a couple of things on the side table, that someone was Geum Jan Di.

"What's going on here?" Jun Pyo asked, overlooking the mess and the fact that Ga Eul was there and turning straight to his new wife.

Jan Di and Ga Eul looked at each other. Ga Eul nodded and Jan Di slightly winced.

"What? What's wrong?" Jun Pyo asked again.

Jan Di walked up to Jun Pyo, hands behind her back. When she was standing right in front of him, she held out a test stick to his face.

Jun Pyo moved a few steps back to get a good look at what Jan Di was holding, scratched his head, then said, "I don't know."

Jan Di was confused. "Eh?" she said. "What do you mean 'I don't know'?" she asked him.

"I don't know what the answer to that equation is," Jun Pyo replied.

"Equation? What equation Jun Pyo sunbae?" Ga Eul asked him, equally as confused as Jan Di.

"I don't know the answer to that plus sign," Jun Pyo explained. "Why are you showing me a plus sign?"

Jan Di sighed. "It's not a plus sign Jun Pyo, it's a pregnancy test."

"I thought tests were written on paper. And anyway, why do you have to take one when you're not even pregnant?" Jun Pyo said.

Ga Eul burst into laughter and Jan Di gave her a look then sat down on the bed.

"That's the thing Jun Pyo. I don't think I'm pregnant," Jan Di said.

"Jun Pyo sunbae, I think you better sit down for this," Ga Eul suggested. She would rather him faint on something comfortable than hitting his head on the floor. It would most likely make him more stupid than he already was.

He sat down on the couch

"Jun Pyo," Jan Di began. "A plus sign means that I am pregnant."

Jun Pyo didn't move or speak. He looked like a statue. He opened his mouth to say something, stuttered, then closed it again.

Ga Eul and Jan Di waited for him to say something.

"Can you trust a test like that? For all we know, you might have gotten the wrong answers." Jun Pyo finally said.

Jan Di rolled her eyes. He clearly didn't know how that worked, what about being a dad? He probably wouldn't know the difference between a clean diaper and a dirty one.

"I'm going to the doctor," Jan Di sighed. "You want to come with us?"

Jun Pyo blinked numerous times and then nodded and got up to grab his coat. "We'll go now then."

"Gu Jan Di," a nurse called out. There was a ring to that. Gu Jan Di. She was no longer Geum Jan Di but Gu Jan Di and she couldn't be taken away from him anymore. She was his to keep and now, there probably would be another one. Jun Pyo smiled as they were led by the nurse into a large room.

The doctor did some tests, asked a couple questions, and took some blood samples. Then, when it was time for an ultrasound, Jan Di asked Jun Pyo to go wait with Ga Eul. He hesitated at first. They were going to put 'stuff' in 'stuff'. He couldn't just leave her. But when she asked him again, he left.

Jan Di came out a few minutes later holding a bag and a folded piece of paper. There was a smile plastered on her face.

"What's that?" Jun Pyo asked, looking toward the paper bag. "Some vitamins," Jan Di responded, still holding a smile.

"And what's that?" Jun Pyo pointed towards the piece of paper in her other hand. "Pictures," Jan Di said, smiling even wider.

Ga Eul began to smile too. "YOU HAVE PICTURES! THIS IS GREAT! SHOW US!" she exclaimed.

Jan Di unfolded the picture and showed them.

It was all black and white.

"I can't see anything," Jun Pyo stated as he strained to see what the picture was.

Jan Di gave him an exasperated look then pointed to a small blob in the middle of the picture.

"What is it?" Jun Pyo asked.

Jan Di gave him an are-you-serious look and said, "It's our baby."

Jun Pyo's eyes widened. He couldn't hide it anymore. As a matter of factly, ever since he and Jan Di met, he'd always dreamed of starting a family with her. He tried remaining serious about the situation, acting like how the Shinhwa heir was supposed to act. Unfortunately, he failed in doing so and immediately smiled after Jan Di confirmed that she was pregnant. He hugged her tightly, giving her kisses on the cheek.

Suddenly, a phone rang, which ruined their moment.

"Hello?" Ga Eul said as she answered her cell.

"Ah! Sunbae! What's up?"

After a long pause, Ga Eul grinned.

"Yeah, yeah sure I'm on my way." She then hung up and turned to Jan Di and Jun Pyo who were still in their kissing frenzy.

"Jan Di-ah, sunbae, I've got to go, Yi Jung sunbae asked me to go to dinner with him. I'll leave you two to bask in your blessings."

After many goodbyes, goodnights, and good lucks, Ga Eul left.

At home, Jun Pyo tried to feel the baby kick until Jan Di playfully slapped his hand away explaining that she was only a few weeks pregnant and the baby was just a blob in her stomach for now.

Jun Pyo treated her more carefully from then on and learned the hard way to watch what he said to her or her temper would flare 20 times more than usual.

Even an 'I love you Gu Jan Di' made her mad.

Jun Pyo dealt with it and decided that in a few months time, they would be a family.

As Jan Di's stomach grew, she cried more and stated that she was fat.

She accused Jun Pyo of cheating on her because of her 'overweight' state and made him sleep on the couch.

Even so, Gu Jun Pyo loved his wife and stood by her side no matter what crazy stuff she had said.


End file.
